


ode an die freude

by farozaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, TsumuTsumu is high as a kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan
Summary: Atsumu has fallen in love at first sight with Hinata Shouyou three times now. Once when he was seventeen, once when he was twenty two, and a third time waking up after surgery.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1154





	ode an die freude

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this mildly embarrassing because i haven't used this account in four years?? i'm sorry 😭
> 
> in any case, i am back, and i offer atsuhina and the obligatory "woke up after surgery and forgot who u are but fell in love with u all over again" please accept my humble offering
> 
> title is from a beethoven piece that almost everyone has heard before but most people don't know the name of it. it basically means "ode/song to joy" anyway. here's wonderwall.

When Atsumu wakes up, everything feels really strange. His eyes are sticky, his mouth is really dry, and his tongue feels like a stone. He’s also _so_ tired. Like, _so so_ tired. He doesn't know why. 

“Sumu?”

Atsumu turns his head and it makes him dizzy. His eyes flit around like they're on a carousel, and they finally settle on the person that called him, and it’s– it's himself. Except with black hair. Why can he see himself? Is this a mirror? But why is the mirror talking to him? Atsumu raises his hand to see if his black haired reflection will follow him. It doesn't. 

“Woah.”

“I’m not your reflection, idiot. I’m your twin brother.”

Atsumu looks at the other him – his twin brother??? – in shock. “Can ya read my mind?”

“No, ya just said all that out loud,” twin brother/reflection says. “Anyway, you're in the hospital and still drowsy from the anaesthesia. Your appendix got removed.”

Atsumu nods even though he doesn't get it. He thinks about it. He comes to a conclusion. “Will they give it back to me?”

His doppelgänger stares at him. “No, it wasn't– Ya just can't have that one anymore.”

Atsumu still doesn't understand. But he's too thirsty to think more about it. He turns to the other him, but before he could even say something, there’s a cup with a straw pushed into his hand.

Atsumu stares at it.

“Drink the water, but slowly. Here.” The straw is guided into his mouth and it takes Atsumu a second or two to figure out how to use it. Once he does, it's amazing though. Drinking is amazing. His mouth is so dry. 

He drinks until there's nothing left anymore, and he frowns as he smacks his lips. “The straw’s not workin’ anymore.”

There's a chuckle and the cup is gone from his hand. Atsumu looks up and watches how his twin/reflection/doppelgänger/sleep paralysis demon pours something (water!) into the cup and holds it out to him again.

“And I’m not your sleep paralysis demon. I’m your twin brother Osamu.”

Atsumu hears the words, but he's too busy drinking the water because his mouth is still so very dry. There's more laughter, and Atsumu is about to ask what's so funny when the door opens and someone steps inside.

Orange. Atsumu sees orange. 

“Atsumu?” Orange says and strides up to his bed at a fast pace. Atsumu can now see more than orange. He can see the whole person.

“Holy shit.”

Orange is a man. His hair is unruly and orange and bright. His eyes are really big, and bright, and kind of orange too. He's so bright. He's beautiful.

“Atsumu? How are you feeling?” The most beautiful and brightest man in the universe asks him.

“He’s still totally out of it, but he’s fine,” Osamu the sleep paralysis demon answers.

“You,” Atsumu begins and drops the cup in his hand to reach out to Orange, somehow managing to grab his arm. “Who are ya? What’s your name?” His eyes are still so wide in wonder, and when Orange smiles at him– _Holy Shit._

“It’s me, Shouyou.”

“Shouyou,” Atsumu repeats and he tries to lean forward but his balance is not there yet, and all he manages is to sway to the side, only Shouyou to support him.

“Be careful, Atsumu. Don't get up yet.”

“You're beautiful,” Atsumu blurts out. Shouyou looks surprised for a moment, and then his cheeks flush and he gets even beautifuller? beautifullest? Something like that.

Atsumu reaches out again, trying to cup Shouyou’s cheek, but his coordination is a disaster and he just flails until Shouyou takes his hand. Shit. Yes. That's so good. That's exactly what he needs.

“Shouyou-kun, you're the beautifullest person I have ever seen,” Atsumu says in the most serious tone he can muster at this moment. There's some choked up laughter, but Atsumu is not going to look where it came from. He has to look at Shouyou.

Shouyou blushes even more, and Atsumu's heart and head get all muddled up. “Shouyou-kun, are ya single?”

Now there's a loud laugh coming from behind Shouyou, and Shouyou himself grins and _fuck,_ now that's actually the best thing Atsumu has ever seen. How can someone look like that? How is that even possible?

Shouyou leans forward a little and Atsumu is so grateful for that. “Atsumu, I’m not single.”

Suddenly, Atsumu's life is _over._ Nothing is worth it anymore, and he is pretty sure the world stopped spinning or something. Nothing makes sense in this cruel and dark world, they should have removed Atsumu instead of the appendix. This is probably the fault of his sleep paralysis demon. This is so messed up, everything's so messed up. 

“Of course, you're not! How could ya be? You're perfect!” Atsumu is so upset. He wants his appendix back and go to sleep.

“Hey Atsumu, look at me.” There’s a hand gently taking his chin and guiding his face towards Shouyou, not-single and beautiful Shouyou. “I’m not single, because I am engaged to _you,_ dummy.”

Pause.

Atsumu's mouth falls open in shock. “Shut up.”

Shouyou laughs. “You're my fiancé, idiot.”

There and then, Atsumu bursts into tears. 

Shouyou’s smile drops, and he takes Atsumu's face into his hand and leans over him, which makes Atsumu cry even harder. Holy shit. Shit, shit, fuck, shit, oh god, shit. “Sh-Shouyou-kun,” he gets out between his sobs. 

“Hey, calm down, why are you crying?” Calloused fingers brush away his tears and it feels so nice, the hands are so warm and they feel nice holding his face like that. They should always do that.

“I hit the fuckin’ _jackpot,”_ Atsumu whines and looks up at Shouyou, his _fiancé,_ who is orange, and bright, and beautiful, and amazing, and his fiancé, and Atsumu can't believe it. “How did I do that? How’s this possible? Are ya sure? Do ya love me?”

Shouyou laughs and angels should all quit their jobs because Shouyou is out there, laughing like that. Apparently he said that out loud again because Shouyou laughs more. Amazing. Very good.

“Yes, I’m very sure, and I love you _sooo_ much.”

And then. Then Shouyou decides to absolutely obliterate him. He, dear god, _kisses_ Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu thinks he slips into an hallucination so vivid, it's absurd. Maybe he passed out and this is a dream because he can hear [Ode an die Freude](https://youtu.be/Bylj_hZPv-8) playing as soon as Shouyou’s lips meet his skin, and there's a golden halo around his entire body blinding him.

“I think I need more sleep.”

Shouyou, with a halo, smiles gently and nods. “I think so too.”

“But don't leave! Stay with me. Ya have to promise!”

Hinata nods, laughing again like it's not a crime, and carefully lies down next to him in the bed. “C’mon, let's sleep.”

  
  
  


“Stop showin’ around that video! Isn't it enough that ya posted it on twitter and it went viral?”

Atsumu tries to grab the phone out of Osamu’s hands who, yet again, instead of saying hello to other people like a normal person, starts conversations with “Heya, have ya seen my brother high as a kite after surgery?” Because that fucker filmed him back at the hospital. Drugged out Atsumu was so right, Osamu really is his sleep paralysis demon.

“I think it's a cute video,” Hinata chimes in and Atsumu squints. 

“‘Course ya do.”

Hinata grins and pulls him back into his seat. “But I really do like it. You were so sweet, and it was funny ‘meeting’ you again for the first time.”

Atsumu grumbles something under his breath. 

“Drugged you was so into me! At first sight!” Hinata giggles, trying to tease him, but Atsumu is not having it.

“Sober, seventeen year old me was also very into ya at first sight, so why are ya so surprised.”

Hinata slightly freezes and looks at him in surprise, and Atsumu could watch his cheeks get redder and redder as the words sink in. “Shut up…”

Atsumu laughs this time, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Hinata’s cheek. Atsumu has fallen in love at first sight with Hinata Shouyou three times now. Once when he was seventeen, once when he was twenty two, and a third time waking up after surgery.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about atsuhina on [twt](https://twitter.com/msby_twt)


End file.
